Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw
by Treta Aysel
Summary: 50 different moments in the life of Victoire Weasley.
1. Ribbon

**AN: A Victoire-centric drabble set for Black Rose Blue's Favorite Character bootcamp Challenge. Enjoy**

**Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw:**

**Prompt: Ribbon**

Victoire stood there, watching as the train pulled away from the station. The nine-year-old was sad, her best and only friend had just left to start his first year of schooling at Hogwarts. She didn't want him to go, hugged him tight and tried to get him to stay. Her aunt had just pulled her away, telling her in two years that she could be going to the school as well.

She couldn't wait to be going there, she would be able to see Teddy again once she started. She frowned and looked down at her clasped hand. Unfolding it, she saw a ribbon in her hand. It was pale blue and was off her favorite stuffed bear. She had given the stuffed bear with him to take, claiming she was too old for it. He had given her the ribbon to keep off of it saying that they would switch when he came back for Christmas break.

As she stood there, she heard her aunt Ginny calling to her. Victoire took one last longing glance before following them.


	2. Honor

**Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw:**

**Prompt: Honor**

Victoire read the letter before re-reading it once again. A smile curved up on her lips as she glanced down at the badge sitting on her vanity. As her fingers traced over the badge she almost wanted to cry out of happiness. She really couldn't believe it. She had been made prefect for Ravenclaw out of all the other girls her age.

The fifteen-year-old saw it as a great honor, and it was one of things that she was most proud about. She didn't have Quidditch skills, like her sister and brother. She was beautiful, yeah, but she didn't want to be beautiful. It was why she had wanted to be in Ravenclaw in the first place, to prove that she wasn't just a pretty face, but more than that.

She sat there, grinning like an idiot, waiting for her parents to return home and show them the honor she had achieved.


	3. Milestone

**Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw**

**Prompt: Milestone **

Victorire stood there in the middle of the wand shop, watching as the older man rushed around pulling out boxes of wands for her to try from every which way. She bit her lower lip as she glanced over her shoulder at her father who was standing not too far behind her. Her mother was at home, with her younger siblings, leaving the eleven year old to shop for her first year at Hogwarts with her father.

The man handed the blonde a wand before stepping back a bit. Timidly, Victorie gave it a wave, nothing happened. The man took it from her before finding her another one. "Try this one instead."

Again, Victoire took it and gave it a wave. It felt right, not too heavy and not too light. It felt right holding it in her hand. She looked at the man who gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Is that the one, Vic?" Bill asked, coming up behind her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah." She said, placing the wand in the box as her dad dug out some money to pay for it.

Victoire left the wand shop, clutching the box tightly to her as they walked down the streets to get the rest of her books for the coming school year. It felt odd, getting her first wand. She hadn't quite pictured it just like that. Though, she was proud of herself, for having completed that milestone.


	4. Children

**Blonde, Beautiful and Ravenclaw: **

**Prompt: Children**

Victoire's blue eyes stared at the sheets of the bed that she was lying on in St. Mungos. She bit her lower lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. Tears watered up in her eyes as the healer left the room, leaving her alone with her own thoughts. Teddy had left the room as well, going to send an owl to her parents and his grandmother, they needed to know.

_"I'm sorry, ma'am but is seems like you've lost the baby." _

The words that the healer had told them played in her mind, over and over.

Victoire would be lying if she said she wasn't crushed. She had always wanted children, since she was a young girl. When she found out she was pregnant she had been very exicted, telling her mum, dad, and Teddy's grandmother, but only them.

The tears began to fall again as she buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly. She knew that they could try again, try and have another baby. It was going to take time though, time to get over the miscarriage.

For she still felt connected to the child, even if it never got a chance to live properly.


	5. Flat

**Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw:**

**Prompt: Flat**

Victoire paced back and forth, looking around the living space. She wandered over to the fireplace, looking inside of it. She let out a sigh, standing up and wandering over to the kitchen. It was small, but perfect for one person. This whole place was.

"Well? What do you think, Ms. Weasley?" The witch realtor who was with her, asked.

Victoire turned around, grinning at the woman behind her. There was no wonders. It was tiny, sure. It smelled like death in there, there were a million other little things wrong with it. The hard wood floor running about from room to room squeaked when you walked on it. The door to the bedroom looked like it was going to fall off. A sensible person wouldn't want to rent the small flat.

Of course a sensible person would also have a lot more money than a recent Hogwarts graduate. They would afford a place where there wasn't a draft from the window. Or where the floor in the living room wasn't stick in certain areas.

The blonde knew her mother would flip, looking at the state it was in. "I love it." She said, grinning at the woman. She let out a nervous sigh. It looked like this was it. This would be the place where she would live. Her first home away from her family. Making her own way in the world, finally. She couldn't have been more excited.

"I'll take it."


	6. Pain

**Blonde, Beautiful, Ravenclaw: **

**Prompt: Pain**

Tears fell down her face as she ran through the common room and up to the fourth year girls dormitory. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She thought that he had liked her, she thought she was special. She couldn't believe how stupid she was been.

"Vic?" Louis poked his head into the girls dormitory. He wasn't supposed to be there, but seeing his older sister upset, the first year had to check it out to make sure she was alright. "Vic?" He tried again, walking over to the bed and sitting next to her.

"Hm?" The girl sat up, trying to brush away her tears for her younger brother. "Oh, it...it's nothing. Don't worry about it Louis."

Her brother didn't want to believe her. He had never seen his older sister so upset about something. He wanted to know what caused her that much pain. Pain enough for her to lie and say that she was perfectly alright. "Are you sure, Vic?"

Victoire nodded, leaning over to hug her brother. "Thanks though, Louis."

He nodded again. "You can tell me though, Vic."

The girl nodded and tried to brush her tears away. "Thanks, but you don't need to worry. It was just something stupid, about a boy."

Louis stared at her for a moment, tilting his head. A boy had upset his older sister? That wasn't right. Victoire was wonderful and he didn't know how anyone could hurt her like that. "Vic?"

"Yeah Louis?"

"Sorry, but he's probably not worth it. Not if he's going to cause you that pain and make you cry."

Victoire smiled and hugged her brother again. "Thanks Louis..."

Louis smiled. "Of course, Vic."

Her brother had a point, he wasn't worth it if he was going to upset her and make her cry like that. He wasn't worth it.


	7. Hate

**Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw:**

**Prompt: Hate**

If there was one thing Victorie hated it was cats. She couldn't stand them. They would stare at her all the time, not to mention that she was allergic to them.

That was probably why she stopped talking to Dominique for a short while when her sister started school. The redhead had gotten a cat named Mr. Cuddles. Victorie hated the stupid cat.

It wasn't a big deal while they were at school, it would either roam around or stay in the Gryffindor common room with Dominique. When they were at home however, the cat would follow Victoire around all the time.

Sometimes Victoire wondered why Dominique had gotten the cat. Was it because her sister knew she hated cats? Or was it because she was allergic? Or was it even because she knew she had a pet rat named Sparkle and that she wanted the cat to get it?

Victoire supposed she would never find out why her sister had gotten a cat; the fact still remained that she hated it.


	8. Love

**Blonde, Beautiful, Ravenclaw:**

**Prompt: Love**

Victoire Weasley was five-years-old the first time she had fallen in love. It didn't mean anything, not to her at least. It was just a simple childhood crush, nothing more. She told herself that it would pass and that boys would be icky again. Boys still were icky, just not that one boy. He was two years older than her and so much more mature than the other boys that she knew.

Of course, being a girl of five, she said the only thing that she could to express her feelings, "You're a stupid head, Teddy Lupin."

At the age of sixteen, Victoire Weasley knew for a fact that not only was she in love with someone but that she truly loved them. It was hard, knowing at that young age. She had tried to tell her mother, who only told her she was being silly of course and Dominique had not wanted to listen to what she had to say.

Victoire didn't care though. She knew how she felt about him and it would never change. She had had feelings for him since she was five after all. It was then when she said it, that first semester she had at school without him was a lonely time, still, she had gotten through it.

When she came home for Christmas, she was happy to see him. It was the first Christmas together as an official couple, they had always given each gifts but that year seemed more elaborate. Victoire set down the box her gift had been in and turned, looking at Teddy who was still looking at the gift she had give him.

"Teddy?"

He glanced up from the gift, giving her a bit of his undivided attention. "What?"

She figured it was now or never. She had to say something now before she lost her nerve to say it. "I just wanted to say, I love you."

A small smile formed on his lips. "Yeah? I love you too."

Some might have said, that twenty one was too young of an age to even be thinking about getting married. Victoire didn't care what those some thought and said about it. She knew that she wasn't too young, not when she was marrying the man of her dreams. He had been the only one for her since she was five and that wasn't going to change any time soon.

She was ready, ready to be married to the one she loved.

Ready to become Mrs. Victoie Lupin.


	9. Guitar

**Blonde, Beautiful, and Ravenclaw**

**Prompt: Guitar **

Victorie grinned as he grabbed the red and green wrapped present that had her name on it. The blonde wondered what it could be. It was by far larger than anything that her brother had sister had gotten that year for Christmas and for that she had one less present to open than the two of them.

The blonde opened it up, grinning at what was under the wrapping paper, a guitar case. Her eyes lit up as she opened it up. The entire summer she had spent with Teddy, he taught her how to play guitar.

She had tried convincing her mother to get her one but Fleur had told her that she didn't need one and what good of a skill was it. She guessed that her father had talked her mother into getting her one.

Victorie turned to her parents and turned to give them a hug. "Thanks, Mum! Thanks, Dad!" She said as she grabbed her guitar again and ran up to her room to start playing, but not before writing to Teddy and telling him of her gift.


	10. Dog

**Blonde, Beautiful and Ravenclaw **

**Prompt: Dog**

Victoire carried the bags in her hand as she made her way to her flat. It had been a long day Christmas shopping for her family and now she was ready to come home and wrap up the gifts. As she stopped in front of the door to her building she heard a soft whimpering. Curiously, the blonde peered down the way, spotting a black and white puppy shivering there in the cold.

The blonde frowned as she set down her bags and made her way over to the poor little puppy. "Hey there, little guy." She cooed softly as she picked the puppy up. Smiling, she cradled the puppy to her chest, kissing it on the head. "It's okay, little guy, your safe."

Victoire wandered back over to her bags, picking them up as she made her way back inside of her apartment. She knew she couldn't let the little guy freeze. Besides, maybe this was meant to be her gift, someone she could take care of and love.


End file.
